Pocahontas (character)
Pocahontas is the main protagonist from the 1995 film of the same name and its 1998 sequel. Her speaking voice was provided by Irene Bedard while her singing voice was provided by Judy Kuhn. She is the 7th official Disney Princess. Background Pocahontas is a member of the Powhatan Indian tribe that makes their home in Virginia. She is the 18-year old daughter of Chief Powhatan. It is stated that Pocahontas' mother had died, and that Pocahontas had inherited her strong will and free spirit. She is the only member of her tribe that is not xenophobic towards the white settlers, instead forming a relationship with John Smith. By the time of the second film, she is respected enough that she is sent as an ambassador to England on behalf of her people. Development Pocahontas' name means "Little Mischief." She is based on the real historical figure, and was born into a highly sophisticated Native American culture that had some knowledge of Europeans. Her design was modeled after her Native American voice actress, Irene Bedard. It is important to note that Jean Jacques Rousseau's notion of the "noble savage" was an important inspiration for this fictionalized story of the important historical persona that is Pocahontas. For as can be seen in other information given below, the story presented in the animated film is not an accurate telling of her life. Rather, it is an examination of the above notion. Physical Appearance Pocahontas is a very beautiful young woman with copper skin, long raven-black hair and twinkling, dark brown eyes. She has a tall, slender, statuesque figure with broad shoulders and narrow hips and goes around barefoot in the first film, whereas in the 2nd film, she wears flat shoes. The animation of Pocahontas is different from other Disney Princesses. Personality Pocahontas is displayed as a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. She expresses wisdom beyond her years and offers kindness and guidance to those around her. She loves adventure and nature. In the film, she appears to have shamanic powers since she was able to commune with nature, talk to spirits, empathize with animals and understand unknown languages. In the sequel, Pocahontas seems to have grown after hearing of John Smith's assumed death. She keeps her independent spirit and playfulness, but is much more mature and self-assured than she was in the first film. During her stay in England, she nearly loses herself in the hustle and bustle of this new world and is turned into someone she's not. But in the end she bravely intends to sacrifice herself for her people's safety and returns to her homeland, finding herself, and romantic love, once again. My Disney Experience Official Description Pochontas respects the spirits of the earth. She listens to her heart and knows the right path may not always be the easiest. Appearances ''Pocahontas Pocahontas is first seen atop a waterfall, when she is summoned by her best friend Nakoma that her beloved father has returned. It is revealed that Pocahontas has been having a series of unusual dreams, and she does not understand what they mean. Nakoma counsels Pocahontas to speak with her father, Chief Powhatan, who has recently returned from war. At the village, Pocahontas meets with her father, and learns that Kocoum, one of her father's finest and fiercest warriors, has asked to marry her. As a gift, Powhatan gives Pocahontas her late mother's necklace, which her mother had worn at their wedding. Pocahontas doesn't feel that this is the right path for her, but Powhatan feels that Kocoum would be a fine husband for Pocahontas, as Kocoum is steady and serious, as well as brave, loyal, strong and protective. After hearing this, Pocahontas travels to Grandmother Willow in order to gain some advice. After telling Grandmother Willow about her dream and her father's plans for her arranged marriage, Grandmother Willow tells Pocahontas that her dream is pointing her down her path. When Pocahontas asks how to find her path, Grandmother Willow teaches Pocahontas to listen to the spirits of the earth. Pocahontas does so, and after hearing the wind, is able to spot the ship carrying the Europeans, though she mistakes the ship's sails for clouds. Pocahontas later encounters one of the settlers, John Smith. Over time, the two get to know each other, asking all sorts of questions about each other's people, lives, and different worlds. However, the conversation goes sour when John Smith unintentionally reveals his prejudices towards Native Americans. Pocahontas explains to him the beauty and importance of nature and respecting the earth through the song, Colors of the Wind. This causes John to see the ill of his thoughts and change his ways, and the two begin to strongly fall romantically in love with each other. However, after hearing drums, Pocahontas is forced to return to the village. Later, while picking corn with Nakoma, Pocahontas meets John Smith again. After swearing Nakoma to secrecy, Pocahontas takes John Smith out to the woods. Pocahontas takes John to meet Grandmother Willow. When John reveals that the settlers had come looking for gold, Pocahontas reveals that there is none in the area. When other settlers come into the area looking for Smith, Smith is forced to leave, but the two agree to meet that night at Grandmother Willow's glade. After Smith leaves, Pocahontas worries about her actions. Grandmother Willow reminds Pocahontas of her dreams, and Pocahontas begins to suspect that her dream is pointing her towards John. Upon returning to the village, Pocahontas discovers that warriors from neighboring villages have arrived and are planning to fight the settlers. That night, despite Nakoma's protests, Pocahontas sneaks off to meet John. Both reveal that their respective people are planning for war. Pocahontas asks John to come to her village and speak with Powhatan, in an attempt to avoid fighting. John is reluctant at first, but agrees after some advice from Grandmother Willow. When Kocoum, who had been warned about Pocahontas by Nakoma, suddenly stumbles upon Pocahontas and John Smith kissing. Kocoum becomes enraged and attacks him. Before Pocahontas can break them up, Thomas, who had been sent to find John, shoots and kills Kocoum. Enraged, Pocahontas charges at Thomas, but John Smith stops her, saying it won't help. John Smith takes the blame, is taken prisoner by the Powhatan men, and sentenced to die at sunrise. Pocahontas realizes that she must stop the execution that will lead to war between the Native Americans and the settlers. She runs to where it will take place, calling out to the forces of nature to help her reach them in time. Pocahontas reaches John Smith just in time to throw herself over him and save him from being killed by her father, Chief Powhatan who then comes to his senses and releases John Smith. When the enraged Governor Ratcliffe shoots at the chief, John Smith pushes Powhatan out of the way, and takes the bullet.Soon after, a wounded John Smith asks her to come with him to England, but she explains that her place is in Virginia, with her people. To comfort him, she tells him that ''no matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever. They passionately kiss, and the men carry him onto the ship. As it is leaving, Pocahontas runs as fast as she can to a cliff overlooking the ocean. John waves goodbye in the Powhatan fashion, and Pocahontas waves back in the Powhatan fashion, like she showed him to earlier when the two first met, as the ship sails away. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World Several years after the original film, Pocahontas learns of John Smith's apparent death in England. She mourns his loss, but eventually decides to move on and buries Smith's compass in the snow. Unknown to her, Smith's death is part of a plot by Governor Ratcliffe to manipulate England into a war with the Indians. Later on, she has a run in with an English diplomat named John Rolfe, who has recently sailed to Virginia. The two do not get along, with Pocahontas disliking Rolfe's need to be in charge while Rolfe dislikes Pocahontas's independent spirit. Rolfe would later over hear Pocahontas's role in stopping a war, and mistakenly assumed Pocahontas to be the chief, rather than the young woman he just met. Later that night, Rolfe appears at Pocahontas's village with a gift for Pocahontas, but is astonished when he learns Pocahontas's identity. Rolfe reveals that Chief Powhatan must come to England to meet with King James; otherwise, he will allow England to go to war with the Indians. When Powhatan refuses to go, Pocahontas volunteers instead. She visits Grandmother Willow that night, asking for advice for the journey, and is told to "listen to the spirit within." The next day, Pocahontas leaves with Rolfe for England, and is nearly arrested as a stowaway before Rolfe comes to her aid. The two come to a truce. Upon arriving in England, Pocahontas is astounded by this "new world." But at the height of her fun, Ratcliffe appears and grins evilly when he finds out Pocahontas a lowly woman, is the ambassador, instead of the Chief. He hands Rolfe a proclamation that King James has signed that says an Armada will sail if he is not pleased with the ambassador sent from the Americas. Rolfe and Pocahontas set out for his estate outside of London, where Mrs. Jenkins happily greets them and puts on tea. Rolfe goes off to meet with King James I alone. The King, tricked by Ratcliffe, invites Pocahontas and Rolfe to The Hunt Ball. If Pocahontas can impress the King and Queen, her people will be saved. If she is deemed "uncivilized," however, then the Armada will sail. Rolfe and Mrs. Jenkins teach Pocahontas how to fit in in English society, dressing her as an Englishwoman and teaching her how to dance. At first, Pocahontas impresses the King and Queen, but during dinner, she is horrified by a bear-baiting. Unknown to her, Ratcliffe had arranged it knowing Pocahontas would not approve. She angers the king by calling him a savage, is arrested and scheduled to be executed. Later on, Pocahontas is broken out of jail but Rolfe and an hooded figure. Pocahontas is taken to a cabin in the forest where the hooded man reveals himself to be John Smith; Smith had gone into hiding to avoid a treason conviction. While Smith wants to resume his relationship with Pocahontas, Pocahontas is more concerned about the armada scheduled to sail to Virginia to attack her people. Rolfe and Smith begin to argue over a course of action; Smith believes she should stay in hiding to avoid being hanged, while Rolfe believes she should follow her heart. Pocahontas runs off, upset, while Smith realizes that John Rolfe is in love with Pocahontas. The next day, Pocahontas prepares to face the king, being willing to sacrifice herself to save her people. While she convinces the Queen, the King does not believe her until John Smith shows up. Upon seeing Smith, the King realizes that Ratcliffe has lied about everything, but confesses that the armada is about to sail. However, Pocahontas, John Smith, and John Rolfe are able to stop him, and Ratcliffe is arrested. Smith is given a ship of his own, while Rolfe is offered an advisory position to the king. Afterward, Pocahontas plans to return home. John Smith offers to have her travel the world with him, but Pocahontas explains to him that they are no longer following the same path that they went on years ago, and parts ways with him. However, she is saddened when she cannot say goodbye to John Rolfe before leaving. On the ship the next day, she is astonished to find that Rolfe refused the adviser's position in favor of being with Pocahontas. The two lovingly embrace and kiss passionately as the ship sails off into the sunset. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Pocahontas made a cameo during in this film. When Genie tries to capture Aladdin's father, he transforms himself into Pocahontas and jumps off a plane. The Lion King 1½ Pocahontas made a silhouette cameo during at the end of the film in the theater. House of Mouse She makes cameo appearances in numerous episodes. In "The Stolen Cartoons," Pocahontas' food was being stolen by Meeko as she was applauding Mickey's introduction. In "Big Bad Wolf Daddy," the Big Bad Wolf (as Big Bad Wolf Daddy) blows Pocahontas, her table, Meeko and several other characters out of the nightclub with his trumpet. In "Suddenly Hades," Pocahontas was seen with her hair blowing in the air-conditioned wind. In "Ask Von Drake," she was seen in a canoe with Meeko, Flit and Roy E. Disney during the headcount of all the Disney character guests. In "House of Turkey," she was seen waking into the club with John Smith and the colors of the wind. Songs Songs Preformed by Pocahontas: #Just Around The Riverbend #Colors of the Wind #Where Do I Go From Here (and Reprise) #Savages (Part 2 only) #In the Middle of the River #If I Never Knew You #Between Two Worlds #What a Day in London #If You Can Dream Disney Parks Pocahontas appears regularly at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts, especially at Walt Disney World, for meet-and-greets. She is the most common ''Pocahontas character, next to Meeko. She is dressed in her buck-skin dresses from both films; instead of her feet being bare, however, she wears matching shoes. She has an incredibly notable role in the World of Color nighttime spectacular at Disney California Adventure during the nature-focused "Colors of the Earth" segment. Fantasmic! She is most prominently featured in the Disney's Hollywood Studios incarnation of the show. Disney Cruise Line She and John Smith appear in the Disney Cruise Line stage show The Golden Mickeys. She's also known to come out for meet-and-greets on the ships. Pocahontas is also a "magic maker" in the show Believe. It's a Small World Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit make cameo appearances in the Hong Kong Disneyland version of It's a Small World. Disney's Animal Kingdom Pocahontas has been a key character in this park since its 1998 opening. She also had her own show entitled "Pocahontas and her Forest Friends," which ran from 1998 to 2008. In this show, Pocahontas and Grandmother Willow taught park guests about the forest life and how to protect them, with assistance from a new young tree character named Sprig and multiple live animals. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Pocahontas serves as the guests' guide in Frontierland and Liberty Square. Ratcliffe is freed from prison by Hades (in the guise of Lord Indigo of the East Underworld Trading Company) and makes a deal to gain control over Frontierland in exchange for the crystal of the Magic Kingdom. Ratcliffe agrees, but soon enough, Ratcliffe begins to panic as the crystal is nowhere in sight, but being that Pocahontas knows the land, he kidnaps Meeko in an attempt to force her into helping him find it. Fortunately, the guests defeat Ratcliffe with magic, making him fall off of his ship. Pocahontas also has her own spell card known as "Pocahontas's Colors of the Wind." Differences from the source material Though Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to be based on a historical figure, she is only very loosely based on her. Disney has seemed to use the real Pocahontas only as loose inspiration rather than a homage to her life, the main parts only kept the same were names used, ethnicity and geographic location. Disney has made a new fairy tale heroine from her all-their-own. *The real name of Pocahontas is Matoaka, while Pocahontas is her nickname. *According to history, Pocahontas changed her name to Rebecca when she converted to Christianity and married the real John Rolfe. *Historically, Pocahontas and John Rolfe had a son named Thomas. *Historically, Pocahontas was married to the real Kocoum, but was kidnapped. When the opportunity arose for her to return to her people, she chose to remain with the English. Also she leaves for England willingly. *The real Pocahontas was actually a young child (12 or 13) when she first met and saved John Smith (27) and they were simply associates and would meet again in England. Redesign In 2012, Disney released images portraying the various official princesses in glamorized formal Indian princess wear, which has become known as redesign that is modified and better fixed. Pocahontas received multiple changes in her late 2012 redesign. Feathered earrings with leather cords and turquoise beads at the end frame her face and her dress is now beige and more elaborate with the addition of feathers and turquoise stones. Her late mother's necklace is now gold and studded with turquoise stones instead of being a solid blue, while the pendant at the end is a blue stone instead of silver. Notably, the traditionally barefoot princess now wears knee-high soft suede boots. Pocahontas also has another glittery redesign of her English ball gown from when she attended the royal Hunt Ball with John Rolfe at King James' palace. Palace Pet Gallery Trivia *Even though many European settlers commonly describe Pocahontas as an "Indian Princess," most Native American tribes never had royalty, and most chieftains were elected (like the President of the United States, for instance) rather than inherited. Also, calling the daughter of a tribal chieftain a "princess" could be considered derogatory. If her father had perished, Pocahontas would have never inherited the throne regardless. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have two love interests, in the form of John Smith and John Rolfe, the second being Anna, in the form of Kristoff Bjorgman and Prince Hans. **However, Anna might not count since Hans never actually loved her and Anna's interest in Hans was more out of desperation and a naive infatuation than actual love. **John Rolfe also doesn't count, as he is from a non-canonical direct-to-video sequel and the fact that Pocahontas is never seen with him in most media. *Pocahontas is the second Disney Princess to be voiced by two actresses, after Jasmine and before Mulan. Irene Bedard provided her speaking voice, while Judy Kuhn provided her singing voice. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be clearly located in America, the second being Tiana. *Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess to be of Native American descent. **She is also the first Disney protagonist to be of Native American descent, with the second being Kuzco and the third being Kenai. *Pocahontas is the first and currently only Disney Princess to be based on an actual historical figure instead of the traditional fairy tale or folktale. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to be denied a traditional "happily ever after ending". At the film's climax, Pocahontas is forced to part with her true love John Smith in order for him to return to England and have his injuries treated. Merida and Elsa also never received a this traditional "happy ending" with their true love on the account of having no love interest however both Merida and Elsa did have happy endings because both of their wishes came true. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess to have a visible tattoo. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to wear an ethnic dress, followed by Mulan who wears a Hanfu (traditional Chinese dress) when the Matchmaker tries to make her appealing to men. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess to have a human best friend, the second being Tiana. Anna and Elsa could count as the third and fourth, as they're not only sisters but also each other's best friends. *Pocahontas is the fourth Disney Princess in which she has to deal with an unwanted marriage as a major or minor source of conflict. Aurora is the first (in which she did not know the boy she met was Prince Phillip), Belle is the second (as she has to deal with Gaston's intent to marry her solely out of vanity and to fulfill societal norms), and Jasmine is the third (in that her father is trying to marry her off before her next birthday) and the fifth being Merida (who wants to follow her own path). Hers is because she is to become the village's next chiefess, but she has doubts about her husband-to-be solely because she feels he is too serious for her. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Heroine who deals with imperialism as a major source of conflict. *According to Disneystrology, her birthday would be on December 10th. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Heroine who deals with racism as a source of major conflict, Esmeralda being the second. *Pre-production of Pocahontas in a Disney magazine promoting the movie showed there was a title card that featured an early version of the Disney heroine who looked a lot like Tiger Lily from Peter Pan. It showed her head held up high, eyes closed, arms folded and surrounded by a few forest animals. Therefore, it seemed it's actually this same Tiger Lily and not just someone who resembled her, but under a different name. *Pocahontas is the second Disney Princess with magical powers. The first being Ariel who has aquakinesis(ability to control water), and a magical voice, Pocahontas has aerokinesis(ability to control wind), Rapunzel can heal wounds with her hair, and Elsa has the ability to control ice and snow. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Princess not shown getting married in either of her movies or in stories. In the Step Into Reading book "Beautiful Brides," it shows Belle's, Snow White's and Aurora's weddings, though they are only short stories. Cinderella, Ariel, Tiana and Rapunzel marry in their first movies, Jasmine in her third and Mulan in her second. Anna and Elsa are unmarried in addition to Pocahontas. *Pocahontas appears to be the least popular princess in the official line-up. She is barely ever marketed with any merchandise and/or media (there were several Mattel dolls of her during the late 1990s, most of her dolls from 2000 onwards are Disney Store-exclusive) and most of her appearances are often restricted to group shots. She and Mulan appear less frequently than the other Princesses. *She is also the only Princess that doesn't appear in the Disney On Ice shows (except 100 Years of Magic, Forever Love and The Spirit of Pocahontas). *Pocahontas is the third Disney Princess to sing a duet with her love interest, the first being Cinderella and the second being Jasmine. *Pocahontas is the only Disney Princess that isn't depicted wearing a tiara, either in the film or franchise. Only once being featured with a circlet-styled tiara in the Disney Princess Magazine. *Pocahontas is the first Disney Heroine associated with the Disney Princess franchise to be in an interracial relationship, before Esmeralda, Kida and Tiana. *Pocahontas is the only member of the Disney Princess who did not get a Sparkling Princess doll line by Mattel (excluding Anna and Elsa as they were made after production). *As Pocahontas 2 was released straight to DVD and never shown in theaters, John Rolfe does not count as an actual love interest. Therefore, John Smith remains Pocahontas' official boyfriend, since most media, including the Disney Princess franchise, keep Pocahontas and John Smith as an official couple, completely ignoring John Rolfe. *Pocahontas is one of the only three Disney Princesses to appear in the Walt Disney World attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. (The other two being Ariel and Tiana). External links * on Wikipedia Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Lovers Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Historical characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Protagonists Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Native American Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters